German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 014 361 A1 describes a brake booster for a brake master cylinder of a motor vehicle, which has a drive motor and a linkage connecting the drive motor to a pressure piston of the brake master cylinder. The linkage has a portion that is embodied as a spindle linkage in order to convert a rotational motion of the drive motor into a translational motion of the pressure piston for actuation of the brake master cylinder. The spindle linkage has for that purpose a rotatable spindle nut having an internal thread, and a nonrotatable spindle rod having an external thread, the two threads being in engagement with one another in order to convert the rotational motion into a translational motion. Conventional spindle linkages may also be equipped with a trapezoidal thread, so that both the internal thread and the external thread are embodied as a trapezoidal thread and engage correspondingly into one another.